


社情第16题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [11]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:09:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第16题

[朱白/龙宇]社情第16题  
＊闭关备考，突然发现自己记错了考试时间(苦涩地微笑)

＊约会＝吃+睡+玩游戏＝吃你，睡你，玩你。

＊姗姗来迟的车，纯洁，纯洁

 

白宇一闲下来就想折腾另一位老师。

两个人从认识到现在，都没有好好约会过。他身为一个富有浪漫主义气息、小小年纪就知道谈恋爱必须要做21件小事的细致体贴男孩，想着要好好展现一下自己的男友力，就狂call另一位老师，自顾自地提前半个月把约会日程安排的满满当当。

——其实就是个一闲下来只想好好腻在爱人身边的年下小男生罢了。

朱老师拿着手机温柔地笑笑，在工作之余回复了那个已经开始休假的人，"都听你的。"

白宇提出要正儿八经约会一次的时候，他确确实实地懵了一会儿，下意识就想要走一遍道歉＋反思＋承诺下一次的流程，还在记忆里默默搜刮了一通那少的可怜的恋爱知识：约会？以前两个人见面都不算吗？那…前几次，在小白心里，难道只是偷情？

他不合时宜地想起了上次"偷情"时的白宇，有点心猿意马。舔舔嘴角，又把那阵冲动按下了。

"约会是人类求偶活动的一环，借相处交谈而了解对方，找出配合度，用作考验及选择配偶，亦同时培养并巩固爱情。"

所以…约会的目的，是检验配偶的配合度？

……很美好。解题很深刻的朱老师突然想要自己设计约会日程了。

"龙哥，我都安排好了。你相信我，我一定给你一个不一样的体验！"他看着白宇发过来的可爱笑脸，再看看自己周围的拍摄现场，焦躁的情绪从心底开始蔓延——就像很久以前的学生时代盼下课盼放学的感觉，努力集中精神却又坐立不安，身上的每一个细胞都在叫喊着急切。

怎么办，他想去到白宇身边，就现在。

"朱老师，你怎么了？不舒服？"他有些严肃的表情让见惯了他温和的人惴惴不安。

"嗯？没事。"朱一龙从那股情绪里清醒过来，他顿了顿，声音变的很轻很低，"我只是在想…小时候装病逃学的自己。"

"别想了。"婵姐面无表情地把剧本递给他，"好学生从不缺课逃学。"

朱一龙没接剧本，反而睁着双大眼睛人畜无害地看着她，"婵姐，我不是好学生。你忘了，我蔫皮蔫皮的。"

"……"什么一心只有事业，明明把整颗心都丢给某人了。婵姐莫名觉得自己像个王母棒打鸳鸯，她叹了口气，"我给你排一下日程，应该可以挤出点时间。"

"不用了，婵姐，我开玩笑的。小白说了，工作第一。"朱一龙接过剧本，低头认真看了起来。

婵姐看着瞬间进入工作状态的那人，心里不由地在暗暗发笑：两个三十岁的男人谈恋爱，有时候像学生一样冲动的不行，有时候又各自清醒相互理解。有趣又深情，像火又像云，他们仿佛能这样一直热恋到老。

等到朱一龙的工作告一段落时，白宇已经连着骚扰他好几天了。他没告诉小孩自己回北京的消息，等真的站在白宇家门前时，自己竟意外地踌躇了会儿，连日来的那颗躁动渴求的心就这样静了下来。

他突然就不急了，还在心底默默盘算着怎么和小孩儿算算帐，多要点好处。

"龙哥？"身后突然传来熟悉的声音，朱一龙眨眨眼，恢复了温柔的神色才转身，"小白。"

白宇穿着T恤大裤衩，趿拉着拖鞋，手里还提着几罐啤酒，脸上满满的意外和惊喜，"龙哥！你来怎么不跟我说！"

"赶的太急就没说。小白…看样子，你是好好休假了。"朱一龙把面前的人从头到脚打量了一下，随意的装扮就像个宅男糙汉，谁能想到这人前段时间一露面就是尖叫呢。

白宇不好意思地挠挠头，把手里提着的啤酒不露声色地藏到了背后，"龙哥，我们先进去。"

"龙哥，喝什么我给你拿。客房收拾好了，你换下床单就行。"白宇在冰箱里一通动作，把那几罐啤酒藏到了隐蔽的角落，才淡定下来，回头去问跟着自己进来的人。

但那个人已经自觉地往他的卧室走了。

白宇拿着罐可乐走了进去，在床上坐下，好笑地看着某位老师面不改色地把衣服塞进了自己的衣柜，"龙哥，你走错地方了，隔壁才是客房。"

朱一龙抬眼看了他一眼，"我睡这儿。"

白宇不置可否地耸耸肩，他打开了那罐可乐，吸溜了一下溢出的液体，满意地砸吧砸吧嘴，"龙哥，喝吗？给你拿的。"一边说着，一边把手上的饮料递过去。

不知道是什么习惯，白宇每次都要先尝一口才给他。吃蛋糕，他要先舔一口奶油，喝饮料，他要先嘬一小口，像只不懂事喜欢恶作剧还被主人宠坏了的猫，每次得逞后都会把尾巴翘得老高。

不得不承认，他喜欢看白宇的这幅样子——那翘起的尾巴尖就像挠到了他心里，又酥又痒。

朱一龙接过递来的可乐喝了一口，随手放了下来，"小白，过来抱会儿。"他在床上坐下，张开手笑着看向他的男孩。

白宇一副拿你没辙的样子，边走边傲娇地说，"真拿你没办法，就会要抱抱要亲亲要举高高。"

他刚走近就被朱一龙揽住了腰，"不是说要约会吗？"朱一龙眼睛眨巴眨巴的，抱着白宇不撒手。

白宇愣了一下，反应过来后突然惊喜于另一位老师的上道，这莫不是在期待他的男友力？"约…当然约！龙哥，我安排的特别好！"他挣扎着起身，发现那人并没有撒手的动静，他懵懵地看着朱一龙，这，什么意思？

"我先听听你是怎么安排的。"朱一龙从白宇想挣脱自己怀抱的那一刻，就意识到了约会不是在床上的悲惨事实。他不动声色地箍紧了手中柔韧的腰，一副好奇的样子，语气平淡得听不出情绪，"约会，不是看两个人的配合度吗？"

"是啊。放心，我都安排好了。你看，吃火锅看看口味，再玩游戏看看技术，最后来场电影看看审美意趣，是不是很完美。"白宇得意洋洋地指着自家的小冰箱，"火锅底料早买好了，前两天我还跟我妈学了怎么煮。"

朱一龙静默了会儿，突然想到几个月前的某次采访——"吃饭，睡觉，玩游戏，休息的时候如果只能选一个，你们选哪个？"

白宇是怎么答的?哦，"那先把吃饭排除了。"现在怎么又变了！

"小白，我的口味和审美意趣都不用看。"朱一龙在那乱糟糟的脑袋上落下一吻，双眼温柔地看着耳根开始泛红的白宇。

白宇摸摸被亲的地方，眉眼弯弯，勾起了嘴角，"那么自信？"

"是啊，毕竟…想吃的，想看的…你猜猜是谁？"朱一龙说话间呼出的气息擦过白宇的耳垂，又痒又麻，让他微微颤抖。白宇觉得自己的耳朵肯定红透了，他被他的龙哥赤裸裸地调戏了…啧，感觉真好。

"不过，技术…"朱一龙沉沉地一笑，他突然向后仰倒，紧箍着细腰的手把白宇拉倒在自己身上，"来吗？"

白宇的一只手撑在朱一龙的胸膛上，从手掌处传来的热度让他有点怀念那人的怀抱，但这种时刻…正是要好好算算账的时候。

他看着身下的人，克制住想投怀送抱的冲动，把头轻轻地抵在了朱一龙的胸口上，"不来。"

"你和别人睡在一起了。"白宇把头埋的很低，就是不抬眼看他，小声说着。

朱一龙怔了怔，看着胸前毛茸茸的脑袋，嘴角微微勾起，声音却很平淡，"嗯。"

"你还被抱了，被摸了，被亲了。"

"没亲。"朱一龙用手指绕着白宇头上的一缕卷毛玩着，凉凉的，滑滑的，还能闻到淡淡的洗发水味道。

"亲了！"白宇用额头砸了一下面前人的胸口，表示对他的否认很不满。

"……嗯。"

"你跟别的男人有cp感了。"

"这个真没有。"朱一龙有心顺着小孩往下说，但一顶顶不属于他的帽子扣上来，他很无奈。

"她们说有。"白宇又用头砸了一下眼前的胸膛，力气加大了点，让朱一龙胸口悸动的厉害。

"你的微博被人转了，你还被别人…"

"今天让你在上面。"朱一轻声打断了那人的絮絮叨叨。

埋在他怀里的白宇突然沉默了会儿，片刻之后抬起头，脸颊微红，不知道想到了什么眼睛湿漉漉的，"玩骑乘吗？"

"玩吗？"朱一龙梳理着他在自己胸口蹭乱的头发，温柔地低声问。

"……玩。"

白宇觉得自己特别没节操，但男人嘛，在床上还说什么节操。有什么事是两个人抱着睡一觉不能解决的吗？

——没有。

"小白，看着我。"朱一龙说的很轻很慢，每个字都从白宇耳边一路响到他的心底，震的他隐隐发抖。他看着那双美丽的眼睛，想一直沉溺在里面的温柔里，那里只有他一个人。

两个人的视线黏在一起，彼此痴缠谁都不肯挪开。还什么都没做，白宇已经感觉浑身发烫，身下涨的厉害。他缓缓靠近那薄唇，他想，这就是被蛊惑的感觉，这就是情动的感觉。

刚贴上那两片薄唇后脑就被狠狠地压住了，朱一龙的反客为主来的太猛烈，他吮咬着那人饱满的下唇，在上面留下一个个齿痕。

"嘶——龙哥，轻，轻点。"白宇歪头躲过了另一位老师的吻，他微喘着气，伸出舌头舔了舔被咬过的唇瓣，没有破皮，却隐隐发麻。

朱一龙眼神幽深地看着他，看着那留下自己标记的地方，看着微微探出一舔而过的舌尖，声音沙哑，"轻点？我尽量。"

什么叫尽量？白宇不满地抬头看他，又被后脑上的手死死压制着迎接下一轮热吻。

这次不再是简单的唇齿相依，湿热的口腔被入侵的舌头舔舐了个干净。那人不断地攫取着他的津液和呼吸，他甚至听到了舌头交缠的滑腻水声…"唔…哈…哥哥，怎么了，怎么了？"就算试个新体位，也不用那么激动吧？

朱一龙舔过白宇湿润的嘴角，"太好看了。"身上留下了我的标记的你，太好看了，比所有人的镜头里的你，都要好看。

白宇被夸的有点飘，他嘚瑟地笑眯了眼，低头缓缓靠近，暧昧地往那张精致的脸上吹了口气，"朱老师的审美意趣确实不错。"

朱一龙看着贴近自己的那张脸，由上至下一寸寸扫过，最后视线凝在了红肿的唇瓣上。白宇的唇形本就好看，饱满的下唇即使被轻轻吮吸一下也会红肿，此时的唇色像极了舌头的颜色。

"小白，把舌头伸出来。"他按住那颗毛茸茸的脑袋，命令他的男孩对他做挑逗到极致的讨好。

白宇把最后的羞耻心抛开，咬咬牙，闭紧眼微微探出了一点舌尖。他抬起下巴凑近，湿热的气息却没有落下。"嗯？哥哥…"他迷茫地睁开眼，语气有些不满。

"睁着眼，看着我，把舌头伸出来。"朱一龙盯着他沉声说。

白宇僵了一下，另一位老师在情事上一般比较温柔，但偶尔也有被雄性本能支配的时候，有时候被自己勾得狠了，还会满满的都是侵略性。

……现在的情况，怎么看怎么觉得有点不妙。

他怂怂地咽了咽口水，颤巍巍地把舌尖探了出来。

朱一龙把他的头按向自己，刚想伸舌勾上却被白宇微微偏头给躲开了。他当下就加重了手上的力气，硬是把那颗微侧的脑袋按了回来——那力度毫不含糊，毫不客气，让白宇没有一点反抗的余地。

"唔…啊…"白宇瞪大眼睛，感觉自己的舌尖被咬麻了。他在心里连声"卧槽"，刚刚那小小的试探被朱老师毫不客气地阻断，他就知道他的龙哥今天不可能走甜蜜路线了…在被拉入更深的欲望之前，白宇短暂地反省了一下：作死的自己，是什么时候惹到的那人？

朱一龙感受到了小孩的不专心，他重重地吮吸了一下纠缠住的小舌，惹到白宇哼唧了一声。另一只手顺着脊背往下，从T恤的衣摆处探了进去，光滑细腻的手感让他不断地加大力气，想要在上面留下自己的痕迹。

"疼…哥哥…哈…轻…轻点。"腰侧被又捏又揉，让白宇想躲开，可他在床上又乖顺惯了，只能委屈巴巴地开口讨饶。

朱一龙看着他，扶着他的腿跨在自己身体的两边，抬腰坐了起来，趴在他身上的白宇惊地环住了他的脖子。"小白，你顶到我了。"

……操，你从刚刚就顶着我我说什么了吗？白宇涨红了脸，憋屈地把头埋在朱一龙的脖颈处。

他跨坐在那人身上，两个人的下身紧紧地贴在了一起。

"小白，摸摸我。"朱一龙含着白宇的耳朵，轻声蛊惑着自己的男孩。他的手挑起身上那人的裤沿径直探了进去，隔着内裤揉捏着富有弹性的窄臀。

身后传来的快感让白宇神志不清，他头脑发涨，喉结上下滚动。痒意让他想呻吟出声，却又下意识地咬紧下唇，把细碎的喘息通通咽了回去。

"哥哥…嗯…摸…摸舒服了…有奖励吗？"白宇一只手环着朱一龙的脖子，一只手无意识地在那人身上游荡，最后听话地落在了两个人紧贴在一起的地方。

"奖励？"那只在白宇臀上肆虐的手挑起了那一层薄薄的布料，朱一龙伸出食指，抵在穴口处轻轻摩挲，"想要什么，说来听听？"

身后传来的瘙痒感让白宇不断地喘息，他双手把两个人的硬挺握在一起，相互挤压着摩擦。两个人的呼吸都瞬间加重了，快感传遍全身，销魂蚀骨，欲罢不能。

"弟…弟弟饿了…嗯…你…你喂饱我。"

话音刚落，朱一龙的食指就狠狠地插了进去，湿热的小穴瞬间将它紧紧地包裹住，"啊！哥哥…呜…轻点…轻点…"

朱一龙的声音沙哑的厉害，"哥哥奖励你。把屁股抬起来。"

朱一龙把身上那人的裤子连着内裤一起扯了下来。他耐心地做着扩张，等到小穴可以容纳三根手指的时候他的额头已经被汗浸湿了。

"小白，叫得大声点…还有，我不会轻的。"他刚说完，就扶着白宇的腰猛地把人按了下去。

"啊！不，不要…"由下至上的顶撞让白宇无措地抱紧那人，他感觉自己一次次地被狠狠顶上去，又一次次地重重落下。

骑乘……难道不是他主动吗？！

"…啊…哈…哥哥，我…我想自己动…"

朱一龙猛然停了身下的动作，他愣了愣，随后看着眼角发红的某人，轻柔地吻去那溢出的水汽，"好，都听你的。"

…其实他心里有种被天上掉下来的馅饼砸到了的窃喜。

白宇还没忘记这次约会的核心之一——展现自己的男友力，他咬着唇尝试扭动了一下腰，也不知道蹭到了哪里，自己立刻就浑身发软，口中没有防备地呻吟出声。

"啊…啊…"没有压抑过的呻吟满是情欲的甜腻，他自己听的浑身发烫，羞耻感让他不敢抬眼去看那人的表情。

"好乖。"朱一龙舔着他的耳垂，轻声哄着自己的男孩。

……我本来就乖！白宇皱着眉小心摸索着动作，他尝试着抬起腰，体内的灼热在甬道里摩擦着，肠肉紧紧地吸附着外来者，让它寸步难行。

"啊！"朱一龙没忍住向上抬了一下腰，按着白宇落下，重重地往紧致的小穴里顶弄了一下，"朱老师，你…嗯…你作弊…"

"对不起，小白，下次…下次让你自己动。"朱一龙狠狠地按住跨坐在自己身上的人，不再忍耐心底的欲望，由下至上地顶弄。

白宇跟着他的动作上下起伏，昂着头不断地喘息，"下，下次说…说定了…"

＊＊

两个人在床上腻歪了会儿。

白宇一说起自己的约会计划泡汤了还有些怨念，"本来想展现一下男友力的…"

朱一龙好笑的看着他，真不知道这人满脑子整天想些什么。他凑近那人的耳朵，手从白宇的腰上滑到屁股上，低声说，"小白，你很有男友力啊…最后…都吃进去了…"

"…唔…我真的饱了…"所以…龙哥你别再喂了…

"嗯，那小白，我们现在算算帐。"朱一龙恋恋不舍地把手拿了回来，"解释一下，扣子，衬衫，酒，蓝色，棒棒糖。"

"……"这几个简单的字眼，怎么杀伤力那么大。白宇咽了咽口水，讨好地亲了亲朱一龙的下巴，"哥哥，我又饿了。"

有什么事是来一发不能解决的吗？

——有。

——那就再来一发。

朱一龙被他逗笑了，"刚好，小白，我的胃口也不错。"他起身抱起白宇，让那人挂在自己身上，两条长腿紧紧地夹在了他的腰上。他摸了摸那人挺翘的屁股，"小白，夹紧点，都流出来了。"

……白宇满脸通红，他感觉身后有液体流出，失禁的错觉让他拼命夹紧那里，可穴口因刚刚毫不客气的操弄而难以合上。黏浊就这样沿着他的臀线往下，到了他的大腿，滑腻的感觉让他想起了被射满的酸胀。"龙哥…去哪儿？"

朱一龙没说话，就这样抱着他进了浴室。他隐隐记得小白提起过，说买过一块比人还高的落地镜，不知道放哪儿就摆在浴室里了。

白宇当初买这面镜子，是想装修衣物间的时候放在里面的，但这个想法在不喜欢打理、不在意装扮、不追求时尚的他这里很快就不了了之了。

……谁能想到，现在就物尽其用了。

"唔…"他被压着半跪在镜子面前，地上铺了一层并不算柔软的防滑地毯，朱一龙从身后抱着他，光滑的脊背和那人还穿着衣服的胸膛紧紧相贴。

一个个吻在白宇身上上落下，从耳根到脖颈，再到后背，朱一龙一寸寸地品尝着他的男孩，就像吮吸着一颗甜到骨子里的棒棒糖。

"…衬衫…扣子…嗯…是造型师…"白宇一边压抑住喉间的痒意，一边断断续续地解释着，"酒…就抿了几口…棒棒糖…啊！"

突然的进入让他绷紧了腰背，湿热的肠道狠狠地吞绞着入侵的灼热，然后被下一次粗鲁的挺入狠狠地顶开。

"嗯…啊…"白宇的声音里带上了哭腔。

"白宇，那样的你，很好看。"太好看了，让不能碰到你的我，每个细胞每个毛孔都在叫嚣，想碰你，想抱你，想的浑身都在隐隐作疼。

"哈…是你的…哥哥…我所有的样子都是你的。"他朦朦胧胧地看见镜子里的自己，浑身赤裸，每一块肌肤都染上了粉色，眼角发红，才意识到自己不知道什么时候哭了。

他舔舔干渴的唇，回头想跟恋人讨一个甜蜜的吻，却被身后的人狠狠压制住了上半身。胸口传来凉意激的他浑身一颤，他从起伏的浪潮中找回了些神智，才发现自己已经被按在镜子上了。

“凉…哥哥…凉…”

朱一龙突然抽离又突然顶入，白宇被撞得在镜面上下颠簸，"小白，好好看看自己，告诉我，你什么时候最好看？"

白宇颤巍巍地睁开眼，自己贴着镜面的脸满是情欲的气息，细碎短促的喘息让镜面蒙上一层薄薄的水汽，只有眼角和唇瓣的艳红能看的分明。

"嗯？什么时候最好看？"朱一龙又轻声追问了一句，还是平日温柔的声音，只是诱哄的语气里深藏着雄性本能的暴躁因子，是欲望，压制，征服。

"我…我不知道…嗯啊…不…轻点…呜啊…哥哥轻点…"白宇感觉男人的动作更加激烈了，他甚至听到了身后交合的水声。

情色的暧昧气息在小小的卫生间弥漫开来，白宇最后一丝神智在快感浪潮里消失不见了。他陷入激烈的性爱里，把呻吟，迎合，哭泣，把一切的反应都交给了本能。

朱一龙也没有再问他的男孩，只是不断地变换着姿势。

先是让白宇双手撑在镜面，低头就能看到镜子中被自己咬得殷红的乳头，又翻身，屁股紧紧贴着镜子，一条腿挂在他的臂间，被按在镜子上猛操。

"噗嗤…噗嗤…"

"嗯哈…不要了…不…"

白宇泪眼婆娑地求饶，朱一龙只是怜爱地吻去咸涩的泪珠，身下的动作却没有停。

小白，你在蓝色的世界里，用一根棒棒糖，漫不经心，却杀了许多人。

他们都说你那样好看，我却觉得你被我占有时最美。现在的你全身都是红的，眼角，嘴唇，脖颈，胸口，小腹，大腿根…全是我的味道，全是我的痕迹。

你杀了我，又治愈我。

我陷入对你的迷恋里，既生又死，既死又生。


End file.
